You
by Rikiya Winter
Summary: "Tidak ada yang bisa kau tutupi dari tengkukmu, Yousuke," ujar Narasaka datar. Yoneya nyengir. Jika saja ia bisa merubah satu hal… Satu hal saja… (apakah segalanya akan tetap sama?) / IzuYone / (kind of) Omegaverse!AU (Didedikasikan untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge, paket reguler)


Yoneya bukannya membenci keramaian—sebagai orang yang tergolong _berisik_ , ia terbiasa menjadi penyebab hal itu, seharusnya. Namun setahun ini, tampaknya ada hal yang berubah. Berdiam diri di tengah keramaian dalam waktu yang lama—terutama jika itu ada di markas Border—membuatnya merasa canggung. Terutama di kafetaria seperti ini…

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau tutupi dari tengkukmu, Yousuke," ujar Narasaka monotonnya mengarah pada tangan Yoneya yang tanpa sadar telah berada di belakang lehernya. Shuuji dan Shouhei yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut .

" _Senpai_ , kita masih berada dalam tubuh trion," juniornya yang berkacamata mengingatkan dengan nada lelah. Wajar saja, ini mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia mengingatkan sang senior mengenai hal itu dalam minggu ini. Tentu saja, semua orang di Skuad Miwa sangat mengetahui mengenai alasan di balik semua itu, namun setelah setahun berlalu, melelahkan juga untuk terus mengingatkan sang _attacker_ berambut hitam itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu," bisik Shuuji dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperi tengah jengkel ketimbang penuh simpati."Bahkan _hubungan_ mu dengan _orang itu_ juga bukan salahmu."

Yoneya nyengir. Ia tahu bahwa meski tidak terlihat seperti itu, rekan setimnya adalah salah satu orang yang paling peduli dengannya bahkan setelah kejadian saat invasi itu…

Jika saja ia bisa merubah satu hal… Satu hal saja…

 _(apakah segalanya akan tetap sama?)_

.

.

.

 **YOU**

by Rikiya Winter

Didedikasikan untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge, paket reguler

World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke

Warning : OOC (kind of), Omegaverse!AU, typo(s)

.

.

.

Jika ada hal yang bisa dikatakan sangat Yoneya syukuri atas terjadinya Invasi Besar-Besaran Kota Mikado, itu adalah berdirinya Border dan perubahan hierarki sosial di kota itu.

Sekalipun tidak tertulis, terdapat hierarki kuno yang dipandang sebagai hal mengenal alpha, beta dan yang berdiri di puncak, ditakdirkan untuk memerintah. Beta yang hanya bisa merasakan hidup _normal_ nan biasa saja, kedati masih berada di atas omega,tetap harus tunduk pada alpha. Lalu omega, yang berada di jajaran paling bawah, dipaksa tunduk oleh dua golongan yang lain. Ini membuat banyak orang berstatus alpha merasa berada di atas angin, hingga banyak sekali yang lambat laun berubah menjadi pribadi brengsek yang sangat jauh dari kepribadian mereka sebelum mempresentasikan yang memuakkkan, seolah memaksa manusia untuk berkembang sesuai _secondary gender-_ nya.

Ketika Border pertama berdiri, tentu saja banyak yang berpikir bahwa tempat itu tidak dapat dimasuki oleh seorang hanya alpha, beta dan remaja yang belum mempresentasikan diri saja yang berhak menjadi salah satu ? Tidak tubuh trion hal semacam itu tidak penting—bahkan kondisi fisik tubuh saja tidak tentu saja, saat Border pertama kali membuka rekrutmen, masyarakat tidak bisa menerima hal itu menganggap hanya beberapa golongan yang layak masuk ke sana.

…Sampai Arashiyama _-san_ yang sudah menjadi bagian dari _wajah_ Border, mempresentasikan dirinya sebagai omega dan membuka fakta itu dan kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah omega pertama di Border. Sepertinya, setelah itu terjadi sedikit kekacauan serta perdebatan terutama dari golongan-golongan konservatif, tapi lambat laun hierarki tersebut memudar juga—tidak sepenuhnya runtuh mengingat insting manusia tidak akan berubah begitu kini, orang-orang dapat hidup dengan lebih bebas— _lebih_ adalah kata kuncinya, tidak tergantung akan _secondary gender_ mereka.

Ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang omega, Yoneya langsung bersyukur atas hal tidak seperti ia bakalan bersikap submisif juga jika hierarki itu masih mengakar kuat—hanya, ia bisa bernafas jauh lebih bebas.

Omong-omong tentang omega, alpha, dan beta, ia jadi teringat Izumi. Setahun lalu, Izumi mempresentasikan diri sebagai alpha—bukan suatu hal mengejutkan. Dirinya sendiri, ternyata seorang omega—banyak orang yang tak percaya. Lalu segera setelahnya, ia dan pemuda itu berpacaran—menilik kembali, ia tidak ingat juga alasannya menjalin hubungan semcam itu dengan salah satu sahabat baiknya hanya ingat bahwa kronologis yang mengantar ke hal tersebut adalah sebuah ciuman, namun entah bagaimana detailnya.

Meskipun mereka sudah menjadi kekasih selama setahun belakangan, sejujurnya Izumi dan Yoneya tidak pernah melakukan apapun seperti selayaknya pasangan _normal_. Mereka tidak pernah berkencan—kecuali jika mencoba saling membunuh di pertempuran peringkat itu dapat disebut sebagai fisik paling jauhyang pernah mereka lakukan pun _hanya_ sebatas berciuman—sekali, saat mereka pertama jadian. Keduanya pun bukan tipe cemburuan yang akan membatasi pasangannya dalam berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Daripada sepasang kekasih, orang-orang lebih sering mengira keduanya _hanyalah_ sebatas sahabat yang kelewat akrab.

Suara percakapan yang riuh di sekeliling mereka membuat suara keduanya terdengar samar. Restoran keluarga ini memang selalu ramai di jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti menjadi penuh sesak, memang. Namun kali ini, Yoneya agak bersyukur akan hal itu karena pembicaraan mereka selama menunggu pesanan tidak berlatar belakang keheningan.

"Jadwal _heat_ -ku?" ulang Yoneya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Untungnya, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mendengar suaranya sendiri yang pasti mengandung nada malu dan heran yang menjadi satu. Di satu sisi, rasanya seperti ada yang menanyakan tentang privasinya yang paling dalam, di sisi lain aneh sekali mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Izumi. Mereka boleh saja sepasang kekasih—alpha-omega, lagi—tapi tolong dicatat, mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan masa itu bersama. Secara konstan, Yoneya memakai _suppressant_ —karena tentu saja ia tidak mau melewatkan kegiatan Border untuk hal semacam itu dan tidak ingin mengganggu alpha lain karena bau omega-nya. Efek sampingnya kadang memang cukup menyiksa, tapi bodo amat dengan semua tidak seperti tidak ada orang lain yang berusaha menekan insting omega masing-masing dalam taraf yang lebih parah darinya—Kazama _-san_ dan Shuuji, misalnya. "Mengapa tiba-tiba…?"

Izumi memalingkan wajahnya, dengan wajah merona yang sangat jarang ia liat. Alpha pada umumnya memang jarang memasang wajah gugup semacam Izumi yang selalu tampak percaya diri dan kelewat santai."Sebagai kekasih sekaligus alpha-mu, aku juga berhak tahu, 'kan?"

Yoneya tidak mengerti hendak dibawa ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"…hmn, tapi kau juga belum menandaiku, ingat, Izumi? Dan kau yang dulu bilang untuk tidak melakukan hal _seperti itu_ sebelum kita lulus—"

"Kau cukup memberitahuku saja, kan, Yoneya?" potong Izumi tak sabar, sepertinya menggunakan _suara alpha_ -nya karena insting omega dalam diri Yoneya langsung lalu melanjutkan dengan nada lirih yang kontra dengan ucapan awalnya. "Umn, itu jika kau mau, sih,"

Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya—setelah ciuman pertama mereka—Izumi benar-benar menunjukkan ketertarikan selain platonik terhadapnya. Haruskah ia bahagia akan hal itu? Bagi Yoneya yang lebih tertarik dengan pertempuran alih-alih cinta … entahlah. Perasaan seperti itu susah dijelaskan.

"Tiga hari lagi," ujarnya, secara otomatis dalam hati memikirkan persediaan obat yang ia miliki. Akh, masih cukup tidak ya, mencarinya di toko obat kan cukup sulit… Omega yang dekat dengannya juga hanya sedikit—anggota keluarganya yang lain adalah beta, omong-omong—paling hanya Shuuji. Jika tidak mau terkena getahnya, ia harus mulai mengecek dari sekarang…

…well, daripada itu, kapan juga pelayan restoran ini akan membawakan pesanan keduanya?! Ia benar-benar tidak biasa dengan percakapan seperti ini…

"Kau…mau menghabiskannya denganku?"

Ucapan pelan sang alpha, nada serius tanpa setitik pun ekspresi bercanda.

Yoneya tersedak udara.

" _Maaf membuat Anda menunggu,"_

Untungnya, saat itulah seorang pelayan memutuskan mendatangi meja keduanya.

.

.

.

Meski dengan keengganan yang tidak disembunyikan, Yoneya pernah membaca buku mengenai hubungan alpha-omega, _heat_ dengan pasangan atau proses _mating_ —Narasaka yang memaksanya, dengan terus-terusan menyodorinya buku yang sama begitu tahu ia seorang omega, omong-omong—ia baru sekali ini mengalami hal yang terasa begitu nyata. Berbeda dengan apapun itu yang tertera di, jauh lebih nyata—dan sakit—ketika ia merasakannya sendiri…

Yoneya mengganti posisinya yang awalnya berbaring menjadi yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak mengenakan sedikit meringis ketika merasakan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafas. Nanti, ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada apa yang di bawah sana ketika membersihkan diri, ia mungkin bakal merasa malu setengah mati. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini…

Ia lalu meraba bagian belakang lehernya merasakan sebuah bekas gigitan di sana seraya memandang seseorang yang tertidur di sampingnya. _Mereka benar-benar melakukannya_ —padahal hingga tiga hari yang lalu, sang _attacker_ tidak pernah terpikir sama sekali dengan hal ini. Melakukan _itu_ saat ia berada dalam _heat_ , yang pasti mempengaruhi akal sehatnya dan pasangannya. Ketika kewarasannya telah sepenuhnya kembali, Yoneya heran akankah pemuda pirang ini menyesali tindakannya sendiri. Jika Izumi tidak menginginkannya, yang akan mendapat akibat berarti hanyalah Yoneya sebagai seorang omega, sih…

…yah, pokoknya ia harus membuat peluru idiot ini bertanggung jawab, lah. Minimal _melayani_ -nya dalam pertempuran peringkat beberapa hari sekali.

…Hmn, memikirkannya lagi, Yoneya tidak tahu apakah ia sebenarnya berniat _menjalankan kodratnya_ —jika yang seperti bahkan bisa disebut demikian—sebagai omega atau tidak. Hidup sebagai agen Border seumur hidupnya terdengar lebih menarik.

"Hmmn," gumam seseorang—Izumi, pastinya, karena tidak ada orang lain selain keduanya di tempat mereka tadi tidur mengeluarkan suara decitan ketika pemuda itu mengganti posisinya menjadi ini sendiri adalah kamar keluarga lain pemuda itu tampaknya tengah pergi ke luar kota dan sepertinya tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat—Yoneya menduga itu ada hubungannya dengan pengumuman darurat beberapa hari yang lalu."Hei, Yoneya, bagaimana jika kau pergi saja ke luar kota selama beberapa hari ke depan? Kau dan keluargamu,"

Sang pemilik surai pirang membisikkan hal itu tepat di telinganya.

Yoneya terlonjak, segera menjauhkan telinganya dari jangkauan Izumi. Ia mengernyit heran, "Maksudmu karena perkiraan invasi itu?"

Pengumuman darurat yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu tentang kemungkinan invasi beberapa nation yang orbitnya mendekati bumi—atau Miden—sebentar dari kekhawatiran yang tertera di muka beberapa eksekutif, tampaknya hal itu memiliki kemungkinan yang cukup besar untuk benar-benar terjadi.

Izumi mengangguk, memeluknya dari belakang, dengan dagu diletakkan di bahunya.

"Hei, _tama-baka_ , meski trion-ku sedikit, aku masih agen Rank A yang tidak selemah itu sehingga harus kau khawatirkan. Lagipula melindungi kota adalah—"

"—tugas kita sebagai agen Border, 'kan?…aku cuma tidak ingin kau terluka, oke? Kau kan lebih idiot dariku, _yari-baka,_ "

Ada yang aneh dengan nada pemuda itu. Sayangnya, Yoneya memilih mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Dan serius, ia menyesal mengabaikan keanehan yang ada dalam diri Izumi.

 _Seharusnya tidak seperti ini_ , Yoneya membatin, menatap miris pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Invasi besar-besaran kedua di kota tersebut telah diprediksi sebelumnya dengan bantuan beberapa orang. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang ada persiapan secara menyeluruh, bukan berarti Border tidak melakukan apa-apa mengenai hal itu juga. Dengan keberadaan Jin _-san_ selalu pemilik _side-effect_ yang memungkinkan melihat masa depan di pihak mereka, seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya segalanya jauh lebih baik dari invasi pertama…

"Izumi _-senpai_!" teriakan dari Kyousuke. Megane _-kun_ berada di dekatnya tergeletak pingsan, tanpa tubuh trion. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sang pemilik nama masih saja memunggungi mereka. Entah mengapa, Yoneya menggira bahwa keringat dingin tengah mengalir dari tubuh pemuda itu—yang mana tidak mungkin."Kurasa aku hanya ingin melihat lebih jauh dunia luar?"

"Bukankah penawaran ini cukup menarik?" ujar Izumi, sepertinya pada dua pengguna black trigger—sang gadis lubang cacing serta seorang yang bisa merubah benda yang terbuat dari trion ke bentuk kubus, yang juga ada di sana.

...ya, seharusnya tidak begini.

 _Siapa juga yang menyangka bahwa seorang Izumi Kouhei akan berkhianat di saat seperti ini?_

.

.

.

.

Bahkan meskipun apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin juga memberikan cap _pengkhianat_ pada Izumi secara terang-terangan. Hal tersebut hanya akan menimbulkan keributan di masyarakat dan di dalam tubuh Border sendiri. Kredibilitas Border mungkin saja akan semakin dipertanyakan. Jadi, kecuali orang-orang yang berada di sana, eksekutif, serta anggota timnya—tapi Yoneya tidak tahu apakah Yuiga Takeru juga tahu akan hal itu—hanya diberitahukan bahwa Izumi merupakan salah seorang yang ikut diculik dalam peristiwa invasi besar besaran kedua tersebut.

Izumi memilih berganti sisi. Hanya beberapa saat setelahnya, invasi Aftokraktor berakhir. Seorang Neighbor dibunuh oleh kawannya sendiri, seorang lagi ditinggalkan di bumi. Peristiwa yang berlangsung dengan sangat cepat dan nyaris bersamaan.

Yoneya berpikir, mungkin pemuda seumurannya itu tidak secara penuh berkhianat. Mungkin dia menawarkan diri, sebagai ganti orang lain yang mungkin saja tertangkap. Mungkin…mungkin…

…akh, tapi itu tetap tidak merubah fakta bahwa Izumi mengkhianati _nya_. Meninggalkan _nya._

"Yoneyan _-senpai_?" ujar Midorikawa."Bukankah melamun ketika makan seperti ini bukan hal baik?"

Padahal, awalnya ia sangat bersemangat ketika Azuma _-san_ menjanjikan mentraktir mereka bertiga makan. Bertiga…namun hanya Midorikawa dan dirinya yang datang, tentunya.

"Ini karena Izumin _-senpai_ , ya?" tanya Midorikawa dengan suara pelan. Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, bocah itu seperti tersadar dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Akh, maaf,"

Suasanya menjadi aneh setelahnya. Azuma _-san_ sebagai penengah tampaknya ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Tanda di lehermu itu … kau menemukan pasangan juga, Yoneya?"

Yoneya tersentak. Pertanyaan itu—tidak, jangan sampai itu mengingatkannya pada kenyataan yang pahit akan—

"E-eh?!Yoneyan _-senpai_?!Jangan-jangan kau itu omega?!" seruan kaget dari Midorikawa yang membulatkan kedua yang terpaut tiga tahun di bawahnya itu sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

Yoneya tertawa kecil. _Reaksi ini…_

"Baru sadar, Midorikawa?"

Itu tidak seperti ia berniat menyembunyikannya. Di saat bersamaan ia juga tidak mencoba membuat fakta itu dikenal juga…

"Dalam profil Border 'kan tidak ada keterangan semacam itu…"

Midorikawa beralasan, mengembungkan pipinya."Yah, _senpai_ sendiri juga tidak pernah memberitahuku, 'kan?Pasti berniat saja tidak!"

"Hahahah. Memang untuk apa memberitahumu?Kau bahkan belum mempresentasikan diri, 'kan?"

"Memang, sih. Tapi kan…"

"Bocah, kau perlu menunggu setidaknya dua tahun lagi untuk mengetahui hal semacam ini!"

"Heh?!"

Azuma _-san_ tersenyum lembut."Jadi…siapa itu?"

Rasanya, seperti realita pahit yang kembali menghantamnya, menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia bahkan cengirannya meluruh."Izumi," mulutnya bergerak, mencoba mengucapkan dua silabel itu. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

.

.

.

Bagi seorang omega yang ditinggalkan alpha-nya, itu bukan akhir dunia.

Yoneya heran mengapa banyak romansa dan fiksi menggambarkannya dengan sebaliknya. Buktinya, ia masih bernafas sampai sekarang. Sekalipun setahun berlalu semenjak _mate_ -nya minggat ke dunia seberang gerbang. Minggu-minggu awal memang membuatnya tak tenang. Setiap kali ada yang menanyakan tanda di lehernya…ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pada teman sekelasnya, pada keluarganya, atau bahkan pada sesama agen Border.

Keluarganya sendiri, menatapnya dengan iba, bahwa pasangannya mengalami hal demikian ketika mereka baru saja bersama…

( _Memangnya, ia bisa menjawab ,"Izumi baru saja minggat ke dunia_ neighbor _, meski tertulis diculik, sebenarnya atas keinginannya sendiri,"?! Tidak mungkin juga, bukan?)_

Bagi orang-orang yang ada di sana, atau yang mendengarkan pembicaraan terakhir itu lewat komunikator, jauh lebih canggung lagi. Mengatakan bahwa Izumi baru saja menandainya beberapa hari sebelum invasi…berpotensi membuat mereka mengira pemuda itu sengaja melakukannya untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Itu … membuatnya terganggu.

 _(Ia tidak merasa seperti itu.)_

Dan ketika minggu akhirnya berganti menjadi bulan hingga sudah nyaris satu tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, ia bisa berkata bahwa segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Walau masih saja ia merasa aneh setiap kali ada yang menatap tengkuknya atau menanyakan mengenai apa yang ada di sana, Yoneya dapat dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja….

Sekolah.

Pertempuran peringkat.

Tugas keamanan.

Semua berlangsung seperti biasa. Dengan ada atau tidaknya sosok sang _shooter_ , kehidupannya masih berjalan. Bumi masih berputar. Perasaannya—

 _(—akh, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Izumi masih hidup, di mana pun itu.)_

Tidak pernah berubah.

 _(Jauh, di dalam hati, ia tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa, ya, ia memang masih mempercayai jika Izumi berada di pihak mereka.)_

.

.

.

"Terdapat reaksi trigger Izumi di tubuh salah satu prajurit trion yang telah dihancurkan?" ulang Yoneya, menatap Shinoda _-san_ dengan tidak percaya."Mengapa memberitahuku hal ini?"

Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pengkhianatan … informasi mengenai hal itu kemungkinan hanya akan diberitahukan kepada (mantan) tim yang bersangkutan, dan regu penangkap. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana hal itu bisa diberitahukan padanya.

"Bukankah kau adalah _mate_ -nya, Yoneya?"

Yoneya secara refleks menutupi tengkuknya—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu juga. Ia baru tahu bahwa sang eksekutif Border itu mengetahui hal itu. Memang kapan ia pernah mengatakannya pada Shinoda _-san_?

… Akh, pada Tachikawa _-san_ sepertinya pernah. Mungkin Shinoda _-san_ mendapat informasi dari pemuda itu.

"Haha, Shinoda _-san_ , meski begitu itu tidak seperti aku bisa menemukan _orang itu_ dengan ikatan ini, lho,"

Pria yang menduduki jabatan Direktur Markas Pusat itu menatapnya dengan lembut, seolah mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu melakukannya."

.

Rasanya, jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang. Padahal ia tengah berada di tubuh trion—harusnya, mustahil, 'kan?

Izumi.

Izumi berada di Kota Mikado. Izumi Kouhei. _Mate_ -nya…

Yoneya menelan ludah.

Pemikiran bodoh.

Memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Izumi juga berada di kota ini? Izumi yang setahun lalu— _tama baka_ yang ia kenal—berada di hadapannya, ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan pemuda itu untuk menyebrang ke sisi lain…

Dalam jangka waktu setahun ini, Izumi pasti telah banyak itu dari segi kemampuan atau bahkan kepribadian juga. Pemuda itu mungkin sudah bukan lagi seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Yoneya, kau masih mencintai Izumi?"tanya Tachikawa _-san_ tanpa ekpresi. Setelah pengkhianatan Izumi, timnya diturunkan ke _Rank B—_ meski mereka dengan cepat mencapai _Rank A_ _hanya_ dengan satu pemain garis depan _yang berguna_ —tapi seniornya itu nampak tak punya kebencian terhadap Izumi sama sekali.

Yoneya tidak menjawab.

Yah, memang apa sejak awal hubungan mereka dilandasi apa yang disebut sebagai _rasa cinta_? Ia menyukai menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu. Ia juga tidak menolak saat pemuda itu secara mendadak meminta _mating_ dengannya meski pernah berkera tak akan menyentuhnya sampai mereka lulus SMA. Jantungnya memang berdetak jauh lebih kencang ketika pemuda itu mendadak mengucapkan kata-kata manis di suatu kesempatan langka yang nyaris tiada. Ketika mereka berciuman, waktu seakan berhenti di antara mereka. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih memiliki harapan—

 _(bahwa Izumi tidak benar-benar berkhianat, bahwa dia hanyalah agen ganda)_

Apakah yang seperti itu bisa disebut _cinta_?

Hubungan antara alpha dan omega tidak seindah romansa. Kendati di kota Mikado tidak separah itu, di kota-kota lain, hal semacam itu lebih banyak menjurus ke hubungan yang tidak sehat—menjadi parasit bagi pasangannya, terikat dengan pasangan yang tidak mereka inginkan atau terlalu gegabah memutuskan hingga menyesalinya selamanya. Ketimbang _happy ending_ , yang seperti itu mungkin lebih sering terjadi.

Mungkin...

Mungkin, Yoneya hanya tidak keberatan jika ia harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama Izumi, daripada dengan alpha brengsek lainnya. Ia tahu Izumi belum mati—bekas gigitan di belakang lehernya membuatnya mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas.

"Nah, apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Tachikawa _-san_ terus terngiang.

 _(Sekali lagi, memangnya apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan?)_

.

.

.

Ketika Yoneya kembali ke rumahnya, menatap kamarnya yang _seharusnya_ gelap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa jendela kamarnya terbuka, dan cahayamatahari sore menyelinap masuk darinya. Sesosok orang duduk di ranjanginya, memunggunginya. Seolah sadar bahwa sang pemilik kamar telah datang, sosok itu berbalik.

"Yo!"

Satu kata yang membuatnya terbelalak.

Surai hitam yang tampak asing, namun gurat wajah yang begitu familiar. Itu…

Refleks pertamanya adalah memukul sosok itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai dan memelintir tangannya.

"Oi, oi, menyambut pasanganmu dengan kekerasan? Kau benar-benar bukan omega yang manis, ya, Yoneya,"

 _Izumi._

Sosok itu mengaduh kesakitan di bawahnya, namun dengan cengiran kelewat santai.

"Tidak adakah ciuman selamat datang untukku?"

 _Izumi. Izumi. Izumi._

Tidak perlu ditanya, Yoneya meraup bibir itu dalam kecupan singkat..

"Sialan," umpatnya, _melepaskan_ tangan Izumi untuk menutupi kedua matanya sendiri yang seolah mengancam untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Insting omega-nya— _tidak,_ perasaan _nya_ seperti membuncah. Emosi yang setahun ini ia tutupi dengan ketidakpedulian palsu, hanya agar ia bisa mengatakan bahwa _ia baik-baik saja_. "Setelah semuanya kau benar-benar kembali, peluru idiot? Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu bertanggungjawab telah menandaiku waktu itu,"

Izumi, tampak terpana ketika melihat sang mate menangis dalam diam. "…kau bercanda, kan," gumam pemuda itu. Namun hanya dalam beberapa detik, ekspresinya melembut. Kedua tangannya yang kini terbebas membawa sang omega ke dalam rengkuhan. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, oke? Mulai sekarang…"

Yoneya membalas pelukan itu.

 _(Ini bukan soal Border, bukan pula soal kepergian Izumi ke sisi lain)_

Ini tentang keduanya, sebagai alpha-omega, _sebagai pasangan manusia_.

 _(Yah, lagipula, ia masih yakin, bahwa Izumi…tidak mungkin berkhianat pada Border)_

 _(meski pemuda itu memang pernah meninggalkan_ nya _tanpa penjelasan)_

.

.

.

 _SELESAI?_

 _October 16_ _th_ _2017, 5:46 WIB,_

A/N : Ini… apa. Sejujurnya baru beberapa minggu yang lalu saya bener-bener sadar soal deadline challenge ini, itupun masih bingung. Trus mendadak kepikiran soal Hairein yang bilang ingin _menangkap dan menjadikan Izumi anak_ buahnya. Setelah itu plot buny bermunculan. Anggap aja di sini, Chika nggak pernah nembakin ibis ke rabbit, jadinya gak terlalu dikejar, tapi Osamu yang ngawal tetep kena imbas wwwwww. Dan Izumi…entah apa yang dilakuinnya. Karena ini dari sudut pandang Yoneya yang murni gak tahu soal itu…ya vague hehehehh /alesan /dibuang

Maafkan saya. Sejujurnya saya bener bener gak biasa—dan gak bisa nulis universe yang agak _screwed-up_ semacam ini. Makanya saya halusin dengan berbagai macam alasan wwwwwwww. Sebisa mungkin namun biar kelihatan sett-nya bukan cuma pajangan. Kalo masih kurang kental dan berasa sekedar nama dan istilah…sumimasen deshita! /sungkemin

Sebenernya awalnya saya ngerancang bakal ada tambahan dari sudut pandang Izumi—yang sebenarnya udah saya buat sebagian—untuk ngejelasin apa yang Yoneya gak ngerti di sini. Tapi kayaknya gak bakal sempet buat ngerampungin sebelum deadline. Lagian ini udah saya kurangin tapi tetep jebol dari target awal words yang kurang dari 2k. Mungkin kalo ada yang minat, saya bakal buat sekuel dari ini, tapi tetep bisa dibaca terpisah wwwwww /kalo ada /diusir

Fic ini dibuat secara ngebut di antara _tugas-tugas_ yang bertumpuk—pls, saya ga inget masuk arkeologi tapi kok buku catatan saya isinya aksara mesir kuno, yunani kuno, maya kuno dan aksara jadul lainnya? -_-"

Kelima, saya takjub masih ada yang baca sampe sini. Ini mah curcolan saya semua wwwwwww /oi

Terima kasih telah membaca fic gaje ini :3


End file.
